


The Pearl Show

by Lick_Slick_V



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Female Solo, Gen, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Other, Self-Love, Vaginal Fingering, sensory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lick_Slick_V/pseuds/Lick_Slick_V
Summary: After a long day Pearl has some 'alone time' in her chambers...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. This is my second fic and it is just a short fic about focusing on the details and the sensuality of learning what your body likes. More specifically exploring this idea through Pearl and the idea of her taking the time to note the sensations that are usually not thought of in passing. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope all of you enjoy it as well! 
> 
> \- V

With the door to her temple room closing behind her Pearl let out an exhausted sigh. Even for a gem it had been a tiring day. Pearl was ready to relax, have some alone time as it were. The water continued to flow from the central, half-circular, pedestal as Pearl climbed a set of floating stairs that formed under her feet, each step echoing through the chamber.

As the gem made her way up the pedestal a flash of white light filled the room and Pearl made the shift out of her regular form into one that resembled her in the nude, like that of which she’d seen from the humans. Her body was slender, but Pearl appreciated a certain thickness to her thighs and backside as well. Her pert breasts bounced ever so slightly as she continued to climb.

When she reached the top her toe created a ripple across the once glass like surface of the water filled pedestal as she stepped in. She made her way to the center Pearl laid down, letting the water come up to her sides. The water gave her a chilling sensation across her naked body, the water taking Pearl’s hair with it. For a while she just laid there, water flowing around her, surrounding her as she closed her eyes, and breathed, letting herself get lost as she cleared her mind.

Pearl’s hand slowly lifted up to her soft stomach. She touched her smooth skin, giving it a squeeze as she took in the sensations of skin, of touch, of being. Her skin was soft, it felt - like satin. Normally this was never something she paid much attention to, but Pearl really enjoyed how she felt, she enjoyed... feeling. Even if it was just herself. She had warmth that she only ever noticed in these situations.

While she continued to take in the sensations of her own feeling, Pearl’s hand explored. As one drifted in the cool water, the other gently slid up her torso. Every bump, every curve to her body she took in and studied. Up and around her hand curved, taking hold of her breast. As she cupped herself she gave a gentle squeeze and began to feel something else. It wasn’t much but it was different, it was good.

Her other hand rose, and now Pearl had her supple breasts cupped insider her hands. She pulled her hands closer, squeezing her breasts again, and pressed them together. The gem repeated this slow, gentle movement and took it all in, every sensation, every variation in movement, in pleasure, all the while her breath became shallow as she felt the mild sensations of pleasure building in her being.

A gasp, one that escaped from Pearl’s mouth, sounded throughout the chamber as her head turned in the water. She pause- resting after the sudden sensation caused from pulling her nipple, before she tugged at it again sounding yet another moan though the room.

Thighs, pressed against each other as they grinded past one another as the gem continued to massage one breast with her left and teased her erect nipple with her right. More ripples formed in the water on the pedestal with each shutter and pause that played out in Pearl’s body. Biting her lip Pearl shuttered- her hands left her tits and slid down her body, shaking with anticipation and desire. Nimble hands grasped her plush thighs and spread them in the water. With eyes still shut closed, Pearl’s hand wandered along the inside of her thigh resting on top of her soft, human like folds.

Pearl’s slender fingers began to spread those folds, a gentle heat emanating from between her thighs as she began to slide two fingers along her slit, the cool water meeting with hot skin as the gem’s skin replicated goose bumps. One hand clutch that had been clutched at her chest, moved up to cover a quivering mouth as Pearl stifled a moan, her eyes clenching as she teased herself with her playful movements. Her fingers danced along her vulva as as she worked herself up, making a flutter build inside of her as she moved on to glazing her clit with her finger. A soft finger circled and flicked making Pearl gasp as her thighs closed around her hand. A soft moan left her lips and bounced against the walls . Hands moved with hunger, growing urgency felt in her movement - but it was too much as her hand left her pussy.

Pearl gasped, her breath was gone as she panted. Her body squirmed in the overstimulation. Taking a deep breath she went back to sliding a finger along her folds, coating it in her juices. Her finger had become slick, slick enough to slip inside of her.

Inside she was hot, her finger was enveloped as she pushed further inside of her. Feeling the pleasure start to build again, only to pull back, feeling her slender finger tug against her. A whole body, sensitive to every motion, every touch. She was alight with this sensation as she rocked her finger in and out of herself. A ripple for each direction as she continued to hear her voice fill the room as she felt that urgency again, a need to bring this to completion, to let go of this excitement building.

Another finger slipped in the gem as they started to angle up, pressing against herself. Methodically Pearl pulled up, and sunk in and back up again. Ripples grew in frequency as did Pearl’s excitement, over and over again. Another gasp, another moan as her hand quickly shot towards her clit, her desire for release - unstoppable.

Over and over again she teased her clit, over and over again her fingers pressed against her walls, and her voice called out, her toes curled, her back arched. Over and over again. She wanted to cum, she wanted that release, her legs started to shake, she bit her lip, and she furiously pulsed her fingers inside of herself until she cried out in ecstasy.

In a moment, all the pleasure ran through her, through her body as she froze. And like that, the fluttering in her stomach was gone. A warm sensation filled her. Her pussy pulsed after climax, clenching around her fingers as she shuddered upon their removal. Pearl looked them over to see them glistening in the soft light of the room. The ripples in the water, once rapid and vigorous, were still. As was Pearl as her body rose and fell, imitating breath as she stared up at the ceiling. The pulsing of her body slowly fading, as did her consciousness, as she fell into an unintended and well deserved rest.


End file.
